Shigeo Kageyama
|status = Alive |race = Human |gender = Male |age = 14 |birthday = 12th May |bloodtype = O |Chinese zodiac = Tiger |zodiac = Taurus |height = 157.7cm |weight = 44.3kg |esper = Yes |manga = Chapter 1 |anime = Episode 1 |school = Salt Middle School |club = Body Improvement Club |spec = Psychokinesis Energy Absorption Energy Transfer |seiyu = Setsuo Itō}} Shigeo Kageyama (影山茂夫, Kageyama Shigeo), nicknamed "Mob" (モブ, Mobu) and "White T-Poison", is the main protagonist of the Mob Psycho 100 series, as well as assistant and disciple of Arataka Reigen. He is the newest member of the Body Improvement Club. Appearance Mob has dark bowl-shaped hair. He is usually seen wearing the Salt Middle male uniform, the typical gakuran outfit. Mob has a rather nondescript expression on his face. Mob Fullbody.png|Mob's full body appearance in the anime Mob full body.png|Mob's full body appearance in the manga Shigeo (Mob).jpg|Mob's normal expression Shigeo.jpg.png|Mob's appearance in a spin-off Personality As a child, Mob learned that his psychic power was linked to his emotions. Strong negative emotions can cause him to hurt others, something he strongly dislikes and avoids (as shown in the 7th Division Arc where, after going 100, he hurts several teenagers). Therefore, he generally tries to keep his emotions in check. However, in some cases, he can control his powers as seen when he was at 100% courage. He is also rather socially awkward. He is incapable of "reading the atmosphere", which has lead to him having a lack of friends. Mob Rage 100%.png|Rage 100% (anime) Mob 100% Anger.jpg|Anger 100% Mob 100 Sadness.png|Sadness 100% (anime) Mob 100% Sadness.jpg|Sadness 100% Mob 100% Animosity.gif|Animosity 100% (anime) Mob 100% Hostility.jpg|Hostility 100% 1000%.png|Gratitude Mob 100% Gratitude (Reigen 1000%).jpg|Gratitude 100% (to Reigen) Mob 100% Anger.png|Anger 100% Mob 100% Ecstasy.png|Ecstasy 100% Mob 100% Shame.png|Shame 100% Mob 100% Compassion.png|Compassion 100% Mob 100% Sadness.png|Sadness 100% Mob 100% Resignation (ch90).jpg|Resignation 100% Mob 100% Getting Carried Away.png|Getting Carried Away 100% However, Mob is very compassionate. He is forgiving, kind, and helpful. He tries to be kind to others in many instances. In the Mogami Keiji Arc, he lives for half a year in a fantasy world created by the bitter, former psychic, Keiji Mogami. There, he is friendless, without a family or anything else. Despite that, it takes great emotional manipulation, along with physical harm, for Mogami to make Mob become angered with his tormentors. Even then, he wants to offer them forgiveness. He is also morally opposed towards using psychic ability against other people. He is, however, willing to cast this principle aside in cases of emergency, such as when his brother, Ritsu Kageyama, is kidnapped. Another principle of his is that psychic ability does not make him or others inherently better and that his psychic ability is not something that he requires in life. This belief leads to conflict between him and Teruki Hanazawa, Keiji Mogami, Toichiro Suzuki and even his own brother, Ritsu Kageyama. History Before meeting his master, Arataka Reigen, Mob was frightened of his own abilities and was looking for a guiding force to follow. He soon learned from both Reigen and his childhood crush, Takane Tsubomi, that his psychic ability did not make him inherently greater than anyone else. He also learned that psychic ability should not be used against other people. This philosophy leads him to where he is currently and is one of the many defining traits of his. Plot Anime Episode 1 Mob first appeared when his master Arataka Reigen called him to exterminate an evil spirit named Ceiling Crasher. The spirit underestimated Mob but Mob exorcised the Ceiling Crasher easily and quickly. Mob then reminded Reigen not to suddenly call him for work on short notice. Mob and Reigen returned to Spirits and Such Consultation Office. Reigen was paid his 5000 yen work fee while Mob was given 300 yen by Reigen for job well done. Reigen explained that the Ceiling Crasher was weak thus Mob's small hourly pay. Mob wondered why Reigen called him to exorcise a really low-level spirit. Reigen nervously reasoned that he was too strong that he'll "melt" anything around them so he seldom used his power. He also said that he was training Mob while helping the people haunted by evil spirits. He warned Mob of misuse of psychic powers thus the need of proper training. He also reminded Mob of their promise that Mob will never use his psychic powers on people. Progress to Mob Explosion: 22% During family dinner, Mob accidentally bent his spoon. His mother warned him about it, while his father defended him blaming it on puberty. His mother told Mob to be more like his younger brother Ritsu, like in getting good quiz scores. Ritsu said anyone can do such feat as he bent Mob's spoon back by hand. Ritsu also assured Mob he'll lend an ear if Mob has any troubles. Their mother complained that Mob is being spoiled and told Mob that any more bent spoons will be replaced using Mob's allowance. Mob went to school the following day. He saw his crush Takane Tsubomi on his way to Salt Middle School. He struggled in Arithmetic I class. His teacher noted Mob can only do addition if he can't solve a simple division equation. The teacher added that Mob was sleeping, to which the class laughed. Mob also struggled playing football in his Physical Education class. After classes, Reigen called him again for another job. Progress to Mob Explosion: 25% Mob and Reigen rode a bus to Honeido Tunnel located in the old Seasoning Highway. The tunnel was a popular haunted place. An accident that killed more than twenty people happened there 30 years ago. Upon their arrival, Mob got distracted by an ant line. After Reigen reproached him about it, he told Reigen that the tunnel contained a very powerful spirit that a normal person will not make it out alive of the tunnel if the spirit is angered. They entered the tunnel and Mob exorcised the spirits around them while Reigen watched and walked onwards. Reigen encountered the Boss of the spirits which he mistook for a wrestler. The Boss declared his back story: he and his gang died in a motorbiking accident caused by a banana peel. The spirit attacked Reigen with Cigarette Burn Poltergeist but Mob produced a force field around Reigen to defend against the attack. The Boss mistook Reigen producing the forcefield. Reigen performed Banishing Salt Punch on the spirit but it was ineffective because the salt used was not purified. And then Mob almost exorcised the Boss. The Boss told them about another evil spirit further in the tunnel. Reigen refused to believe the spirit boss but Mob decided to investigate. The Boss said there was a malicious spirit haunting the mountain for years and advised against Mob facing it. Mob exorcised the evil mountain spirit anyway. He found an old photograph of a biking gang which he gave to the Boss, letting the Boss and the rest of his gang depart to afterlife. While waiting for the bus to take them home, Mob asked Reigen why he didn't do anything in the tunnel. Reigen replied that it was all training for Mob, an answer which Mob accepted. Then they went to eat ramen for dinner, with a smaller amount of toppings for Mob compared to that of Reigen. Progress to Mob Explosion: 27% Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Initially Mob was extremely physically unfit and incapable, having no bodily coordination, a lack of stamina and surprisingly low muscular strength. However, after joining the Body Improvement Club, his physical capabilities have grown greatly, although they are still relatively below average for someone his age. Psychic Powers Mob has a tremendous capacity for storing psychic power, which he primarily uses to fuel his already existing powers. Due to a childhood incident he subconsciously sealed away most of his power behind several emotional locks, that will occasionally burst out when a particular emotion reaches 100% and overflows. The emotions so far shown include anger, sadness, hostility, rejection, gratitude, courage, tenacity, friendship, ecstasy, shame, compassion, kindness, and resignation. This however is only a fraction of his true power, which can only come out when he is completely unconscious and acting on survival instinct alone, only seen in the ???% mode. *'Spiritual Awareness:' Mob can sense the psychic energy of spirits and other espers. He has been shown to be able to widen his "antennae" up to 20 kilometres in order to sense the presence of other nearby espers. *'Telekinesis:' Mob possesses immeasurably potent telekinesis. With it, he can move extremely heavy objects, such as entire buildings, pin an entire crowd to a ceiling, create nearly impenetrable force-fields, fly, augment his physical strength and speed, disassemble matter and reconstruct it on a molecular level. *'Psychic Energy Absorption:' Mob possesses the ability to drain energy from other espers, energy-based attacks aimed at him, and even the environment around him and add it to his own. So far, Mob only exhibited this ability while at 100% or at ???%. When absorbing energy that originated from other espers, he can also absorb some of their emotions. This is shown when Mob absorbed Katsuya Serizawa's attack and felt his sadness. It is even possible for the emotion that he absorb to overwhelm him to the point that he feels that emotion at 100%, such as when he absorbed Toichiro Suzuki's attacks and entered Ecstasy 100% due to his influence. Mob has been shown to subconsciously exhibit this ability while in ???% mode. *'Energy Transfer:' Mob has the ability to energise others with his power, both espers and non-espers. In the case of the latter, it bleeds out quickly since their bodies can't contain his power for very long, and is of limited use unless the person already knows how to use psychic powers. Although, even a non-esper have basic abilities such as a protective field of energy shielding them from other psychic powers for the duration of this effect. This is first shown when he reaches Gratitude 100% and temporarily relinquishes his powers to Reigen. He is also able to transfer his memories and emotions along with energy, as shown when Mob relayed his feelings of friendship to Katsuya Serizawa. Later on, Mob is shown using this technique without being at 100% when he recharged Sho Suzuki's energy after the latter's fight against his father. *'Astral Projection:' Mob can will his soul/spirit to leave his physical body. He can also enter the bodies and minds of others, though whether or not he can completely possess people is currently unknown. *'Chlorokinesis:' Mob eventually learns to imbue his psychic energy into plants enabling him to manipulate them and cause them to grow and mature at will. ???.png|???% Unidentified.png|'???' without a vessel. *'???%:' A special state in which Mob occasionally enters when he becomes unconscious. It is a power that seemingly exists separately within Mob, as destroying the vessel that contains it, such as when Mob's body was destroyed by Keiji Mogami, unleashes it. In this state, Mob is much more powerful than he is normally, being able to easily overwhelm even the likes of Keiji Mogami. His ability to absorb energy is increased as he can absorb the energy from other espers and the atmosphere around him without the need of getting into close proximity to the source. It is also possible to enter this form while Mob is conscious, or if Mob is trapped in a place where he cannot use his psychic powers, as both were the case while Mob was in Mind World of the Devourer. This implies that ???% is not a part of Mob's regular psychic abilities. XXXX (presumably the Devourer himself) later comments that "Mob is no regular person". Quotes *Catchphrase: "I don't really get it." *(Shigeo to Ritsu) "Psychic powers aren't needed to survive in the first place." Notes & Trivia *Mob's favourite foods are takoyaki, milk and ramen and his least favourite foods are cilantro, shiokara and locusts. *Apparently, Mob's speciality is making dogs float and his hobby is watching the sky. *His favourite music is the cheerful sounding ones and his favourite movie genre is action. *His facial expression looks just like ONE's character Saitama. *ONE has stated that Tatsumaki, the strongest esper from the One-Punch Man series, could in fact beat normal Mob, but if Mob gets serious then there is no answer. *Despite Mob's crush on Tsubomi, the two have made very few interactions with each other. *Mob is one of the only two espers who has the ability to absorb and transfer psychic energy. The other is Toichiro Suzuki. Because of this, Suzuki views Mob as his greatest enemy. References Category:Characters Category:Esper Category:Human Category:Males